Você sabia? LALALALALA
by Mah Weasley
Summary: [Tradução de Did You Know? LALALALALA by Grey Mustang]. Tem algumas coisas que Lily NÃO quer saber sobre os Marotos. Oneshot rated T por causa do tema da conversa


**Disclaimer: A autora não é dona de nenhum dos personagens, da escola de magia ou da magia em si. Mas ela É dona das linhas abaixo e do panda roxo :D **

James entrou no Salão Principal de um jeito mais pomposo do que nunca. O motivo era de ter Lily Evans abraçada junto a si e ela não demonstrava querer sair daquela posição tão cedo. E o melhor era que ela escolheu ficar assim por livre e espontânea vontade.

Pelas duas últimas semanas tinha sido assim. Qualquer lugar que James ia, Lily ia também, qualquer lugar que Lily ia James a seguia.

Porque isso? Talvez tinha algo a haver com o fato de Lily finalmente aceitar sua entrada na lista de James, no lugar que fora reservado para ela nos últimos 6 anos. Ah, e claro dizendo que ela também sairia com ele.

"Bom dia companheiros, o dia poderia ser melhor?" James disse radiante olhando nos olhos esmeraldas da namorada.

Peter esboçou uma gargalhada, mas logo disfarçou ao perceber o olhar de Remus sobre ele.

"Não poderia ser melhor," Lily respondeu olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos de James.

"Ok as coisas estão ficando melosas vamos comer" Sirius disse.

Sentando-se ao oposto dos outros três (James ainda animado ao seu lado) Marotos, Lily se serviu com bacon e ovos e um cálice de suco de laranja.

"Então, vocês já fizeram?" Sirius perguntou no tom de quem está tendo uma conversa normal.

Lily quase se afogou com o suco de laranja, "A gente fez O QUÊ?"

"Não," James respondeu no mesmo tom casual da conversa.

"Mas as grandes duas semanas Prongs! Eu pensei que é quando vocês decidem?" Remus disse se juntando á conversa.

"Mas Lily é especial, eu não quero apressar as coisas"

Lily abriu a boca ameaçando responder a conversa em que seu namorado e o melhor amigo dele discutiam causalmente sobre suas vidas sexuais e James revelar que ia esperar Lily estar pronta.

"Só espere Lily, será o melhor dia de sua vida," Sirius disse mastigando uma salsicha em sua boca.

"Eu acho que prefiro ficar segurando a mão e abraçando por enquanto," Lily disse significamente se sentindo desconfortável com a conversa dos meninos, como se eles falassem sobre esse assunto sempre.

"Bom você sabe o que eles dizem Lily," Remus disse com seu tom de Eu- sei- das- coisas-que-você- provavelmente- não- sabe, "Quanto maior a mão maior o-"

"Remus John Lupin não se atreva a terminar essa frase!" Lily avisou colocando suas mãos nos ouvidos enquanto tentava bloquear certas imagens da mente.

"Então eu posso dizer que tenho o maior," Sirius anunciou parecendo muito orgulhoso.

"Tem nada," Peter riu, "Você tem mãos pequenas, quase do tamanho das minhas."

"Vamos comparar," James sugeriu colocando sua mão direita no meio da mesa.

Os outros três meninos colocaram suas mãos e começaram a discutir se o fato era verdade ou não.

"Esse fato é tão verdadeiramente óbvio quanto o fato de Dumbledore usar fio-dental" disse James emburrado.

"Você só está com inveja por que eu tenho as maiores mãos," Remus disse com ar superior de arrogante.

"Eu não estou," disse Sirius de um modo infantil, "Mas não é possível que Wortmtail é maior que eu!"

Peter se manteve calado e olhou pomposo e satisfeito com si mesmo enquanto Sirius colocava seu pulso em sua boca.

"Ok Remus é o maior, Peter é maior que Sirius, fim da conversa!" Lily disse inesperadamente, "Boa sorte para esquecer essa Lily."

"Sabe Lils falar com si mesmo é o primeiro sinal de maluquice," Remus recomeçou a conversa.

"Manchas nas costas de suas mãos é o segundo sinal," Peter adicionou, e riu quando Lily virou encarou suas mãos em frente seu rosto, "E olhar pra elas é o terceiro."

"Puxa vida Prongs sua nova namorada é tontinha, acredita em tudo," debochou Sirius.

"Hey Padfoot tontinha está escrito no teto em rosa choque," James disse apontando para o céu.

"Onde?"

"Já terminamos de falar sobre o que James e eu ainda não fizemos?" Lily perguntou apontado para James.

"É, dêem um tempo a ela," disse James colocando seu braço envolta dos ombros da garota permitindo-a relaxar um pouco.

"Tudo bem, pelo menos vocês se beijaram," Sirius resmungou bebendo seu suco de abóbora.

James limpou a garganta e Lily passou a encarar o chão, um pouco envergonhada.

"Você quer dizer que já se passaram quinze dias e vocês ainda não se beijaram?" Peter perguntou surpreso.

"Ela não deixa," James disse em sua própria defesa.

"Lily, como você pode ser tão egoísta?" Sirius disse tentando dar uma bronca.

"Desculpe-me?"

"Roubando o rei de Hogwarts das duas coisas que ele sempre teve o prazer de viver para," Remus explicou no mesmo tom que Sirius usou.

"E as minhas necessidades. Eu planejo chegar aos dezesseis antes de fazer qualquer coisa desse tipo."

"Porque você gostaria de fazer isso?" Siruis disse atônito.

"Você nunca ouviu sobre _sweer sixteen¹_ e nunca ser beijada?"

Houve um silêncio em que os quarto meninos encararam Lily, ela praticamente podia ouvir a máquina na cabeça dos meninos trabalhando seus cérebros para entender alguma coisa.

"Eu ouvi de sweet sixteen e nunca fazer sexo," Sirius começou ainda olhando ligeiramente confuso, "Mas eu também não segui essa regra."

"Informação demais!" Lily levantou a mão e passou a encarar seu café da manhã.

Só Deus sabia quando ela poderia olhar na cara de Sirius Black novamente depois disso.

"Acho que ninguém aqui seguiu," Peter confessou, "Eu tinha quinze."

Os olhos de Lily viraram e logo em seguida se fecharam enquanto ela recolocava as mãos nos ouvidos rezando para que mais ninguém começasse a comparar idades.

Remus balançou a cabeça concordando com a idade enquanto mastigava seu bacon.

"Catorze," Sirius disse levantando a mão, "Quebrem esse recorde."

Peter e Remus riram dando tapinhas nas costas de Sirius até James levantar sua mão com um sorriso maroto em seu rosto, "Treze."

"Eu não agüento mais isso," Lily murmurou para si mesma antes de se levantar enquanto os meninos rolavam de rir.

James percebeu logo depois que o banco ao seu lado, que estava recentemente ocupado por uma ruivinha, agora estava vazio.

"Vocês viram para onde minha namorada foi?"

"Talvez Moony tenha a comido, ele está demorando muito mastigando isso," Sirius brincou pensando que a piada era boa suficiente para render boas risadas.

James se levantou e olhou ao redor do Salão procurando um familiar pontinho vermelho, "Lily!"

Mas Lily estava muito longe do Salão Principal para ouvir o chamado do menino.

"Eu fico imaginando se a passagem secreta que James e Sirius usavam para chegar no porão dos Três Vassouras ainda está ativa?" Ela perguntou para si mesma.

**N/A: Fiquei entediada com minha outra história mas eu vou atualizar qualquer dia desses. Mas eu só precisava de uma risada. Está é minha primeira fic de humor então não tenho idéia se ficou engraçada. Review por favor!**

**N/T: Ela não tinha idéia se estava engraçada mas eu amei. Por isso traduzi pra vocês lerem e dizer o que acharam. Minha primeira tradução :D**

1 Sweet Sixteen é o mesmo que nossa grande festa de 15 anos. Para eles a grande comemoração é aos 16 anos. Por isso o nome Doce Dezesseis, ou Sweet Sixteen.


End file.
